dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mala
Mala is the queen of the Defenders of the Wing, allies of the Dragon Riders, and she makes her first appearance in the third season of Dragons: Race to the Edge. In the game she's been introduced, with some of her servants Defenders, in the expansion pack The Secret of the Leviathan. Description Mala is a young woman with strawberry blonde hairs worn in a short bob cut; inverted triangular face with well defined cheekbones, almond shaped green eyes, thin and long hairbrows, thin dark pink lips. She wears an elegant black full armor, whose pieces are edged in gold, it includes multi-pieced shoulder pads, of which the left one extend to the elbow, bracers and waist protectors; and a gold belt with viking-style interlacing motifs. Personality Being a queen, Mala has a regal aura in the way she presents herself. She's usually extremely polite, but she is really firm when her people is in danger, and cut down any unnecessary ceremonies with just a few words [src]. She's very action oriented, and she doesn't hesitate to jump into danger when lives are on the line. [src] History The Defenders of the Wing are a tribe that live in the far away Caldera Cay island. The island itself is an active volcano, home of an Eruptodon, venerated by the defenders as the Great Protector, as her lava diet keep the Defender's villages safe from destructive eruptions. Mala and the Defenders first mistakes hiccup and the Dragon riders for dragon hunters. Eventually, they become allies against their common enemies. These facts happens between the end of season 3 and season 4 of Dragons: Race to the Edge, and Secret of the Leviathan is placed in the time line following this. In season 6 of the aforementioned series, she fells in love and marries Dagur, and quests introduced in the game after the series streaming take this fact for granted (like the quests from Wrath of Stormheart). However, the facts that take place in Secret of the Leviathan are SoD's original material. The idea behind the labyrinth on Impossible Island, built to prove the Defenders' worth, might come from the Defenders of the Wing King Trials. Locations Mala only appears during specific quests; as such there's no fixed location where you can find her. During quests, she can be found at: * Dragon's Edge * Impossible Island In the Game Secret of the Leviathan Mala is an important supporting character in this expansion. We first meet her in Impossible Island?, where she explain that the labyrinth in the cenote on the island was built by her ancestors to prove the young Defenders' courage. It was then closed by her great-grandmother ended the tradition because too many would end up injured. Inside the labyrinth (The Treasures Within), she finds the Winged Spear, an ancient symbol of the Defenders' connection to the Eruptodon, and she brings it back to their island. She also presents the minigames Cogs and Incredible Machine (called Contraptions in the expansion), that are then implied to be made by the defenders of the Wing (Death Traps of Impossible Island, The Treasures Within). Other Quests Rise of Stormheart: Mala only appears in the extra quest Defenders of Berk, where she visit the School of Dragons to know better her allies. Wrath of Stormheart: Mala, now married to Dagur, makes a brief appearance in this expansion. In Dagur in Distress, they are both trapped inside Nikora Stormheart warship. The Hidden World: Mala and Dagur rescue some refugees that are running away from the Warlods in The Problem With Warlords. Return of the Dagur: Dagur and Mala could temporarily calm the Skrillknapper and bring her to the Training Grounds. Relationships Defenders of the Wing The Defenders are very loyal to their queen, and trust her judgement with no doubt; this trust is mutual [src]. They know their loyalty is paid back and their queen will never leave them behind [src]. Dagur Dagur is Mala's husband following the facts in season 6 of the Dragons series. In the game, this fact was added to the game lore since the release of Wrath of Stormheart expansion, where they are shown together, and the other riders call them "lovebirds" [src]. In Return of the Dagur, they use cute pet names to call each other, in line with their behaviour in the series. Funnily enough, in Defenders of Berk, Dagur doesn't want to meet Mala because he's no good with diplomacy. Gallery Category:Characters